


Knight of cups, upright

by plantboycharms



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, And ships but y'all know what they're gonna be, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, It's the modern University au friends to lovers fic, M/M, Modern Era, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, University, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: Julian didn't think that his PE class was going to be like This, but... Here he was, chest to chest with the most beautiful person he'd ever had the privilege of seeing, and maybe he didn't hate dance so much after all.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Knight of cups, upright

**Author's Note:**

> The modern au University friends to lovers fic that APPARENTLY I'm gonna have to write MYSELF *sighs*  
> It was gonna be slow burn but Julian Devorak doesn't know the meaning of slow.

The first thing Julian noticed upon walking into the ballroom class he'd regretfully clicked on to fulfill his PE requirement was that there were…. No boys. Except him. Not that he'd really expected any different, but he'd had his hopes. A handsome stranger that he's paired with, somehow, because in his fantasies there are more boys than girls in a dance class… okay maybe now thinking on it it was a foolish dream. This was a 100 level dance class at a STEM-focused University. There were not very many… men. Who were gay. Or liked to do extracurricular activities.  
Not that Julian particularly Wanted to take ballroom dance. It just seemed more fun and romantic than, like, kinesiology 100, which was his other option. He'd taken anatomy, a few dozen times, since it was a requirement for med majors. He didn't want to learn about muscles… again. 

Awkwardly yanking at the laces of his boots by the door to leave them by the pile of other shoes and bags, he wandered over to where the clusters of chatting girls were sitting next to the mirror. He didn't recognize anyone, not that he expected to. It was only his second semester, and all of his classes before had been prereqs for his major. The door opened again and a beautiful woman with dark hair and skin swooshed in, long dress flowing behind her. What an entrance. 

"Is class started yet? I'm sorry, I had matters to attend to." The lilt of her voice was gentle but distinct, and she carried herself with such grace. Julian couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Probably a useful skill set for teaching, he thought.  
"Ah, I am just on time. Alright, let's get to it!" She clapped her hands and swooshed up to the front of the crowd, and everyone shuffled a little to face towards her. 

"My name is Nadia Satrinava, and I will be your instructor this semester. Please do not call me Professor Satrinava, that's just uncomfortable, I'm only a few years older than you. Just Nadia will do. We'll have a midterm showcase for each other and a final showcase for your friends and family. Don't panic, I'll make sure you're ready. The-"  
The door banged open again and a beautiful stranger stood in the doorway, kicking off their flat shoes and dropping their bag onto the floor. Everyone turned to look, but Julian felt… magnetized. He was feeling this differently than the rest of them, he was sure. Fluffy white hair, could that possibly be natural? It had to be, it matched their eyebrows. They looked up from their feet and somehow looked right at Julian, who felt like he'd been punched in the chest. Purple eyes? Now that couldn't be right. 

“Good of you to join us, Asra.” Nadia's voice was teasing, and she had a little smile on her face. “Everyone, this is Asra. He'll be your TA this semester, he's a dance major.”  
“They,” the fluffy Asra said, springing forward on light feet to kiss Nadia on the cheek.  
“You're right, I'm sorry.” She murmured. “For the record, none of you are to kiss me, they have special privileges based on the fact that we've known each other since we were born, practically.”  
Asra gave a cheeky grin. “I'm special,” they said, winking (at Julian? Maybe)  
“Special enough that I'm not going to yell at you for being late. But I will,” she continued, turning back to the class, “with all of you, so be punctual, please.” 

Julian knew he should be paying attention to the rest of the syllabus and whatever else Nadia was saying, but he was so distracted by Asra it almost made him mad. What right did they have to be so… pretty?? 

“And we actually have a boy this year,” Nadia's gesture towards him broke him out of his reverie, “so that's great, but we are still going to have to break up into pairs. I'd like you all to learn to lead and to follow, so ideally pick someone around your height, but it's not that important.”  
The girls all scrambled to pick a partner, and somehow, Julian wasn't one of them.  
“Oh, for goodness sake.” Nadia laughed. “Alright, sir, you will be my partner to demonstrate, and Asra will step in when I step out. What is your name?” Julian flushed.  
“Julian,” he said, making a show of tossing his hair back. He tried to crack a grin at them, but it felt weak. 

“Okay, Julian, we'll start the class off, then. We've only got a few minutes before it's time to go, and I haven't warmed you up, but we'll just get a very simple box step to begin! Now,” Nadia held her hands out to Julian, who took them nervously. “Very nice tattoo here,” she said. “Let's get started!” 

It turned out it was not as simple as she made it out to be, and Julian stepped on her feet many times. Maybe this was why they took off their shoes? 

“Okay, Asra, your turn.” Nadia stepped back, a small entertained smile on her face. “I'll be wandering around and helping you all, so just keep going and I'll be around.”  
Julian was suddenly much, much more nervous. Asra stepped gracefully up to him, reaching for his hands.  
“May I have this dance?” They asked, teasingly.  
“I- yes, of course, I- yeah,” he spluttered.  
“Well, good, because you don't have a choice.” Asra grabbed his hands, smiling at the blush on his face. “This is a nice tattoo.” A thumb grazed over the ink on the back of Julian's wrist. “Now let's do this!” 

Asra was shorter by far, but they led Julian easily. He was giggling despite himself, trying not to step on Asra’s bare feet with his own socked ones.  
“See, not so hard, hm?” they said, as Julian got more comfortable with the movements, toward, to the side, together. Back, side, together. He wasn't a terrible dancer, and he was good with music, having briefly studied violin for a while in high school, but Nadia was so graceful and so elegant he had been tripping over himself trying to follow her. Asra, while graceful and elegant for sure, was easier, somehow, more comfortable to dance with. 

It was time to go before he knew it. Asra was stepping away, prancing over to the music that Nadia had put on to cover the general giggling and mumbling going on.  
“That wasn't bad! We're actually going to start with a swing next class, but you'll need shoes to get anywhere with it, so make sure you pick them up before next session, okay? No excuses, the supply store is walking distance and the coupon at the bottom gets you 20% off.” She lowered her voice and gave the group a wink. “But... If you really can't afford them, I've got donations from past students and the dance department that Asra may have stolen.”  
“Borrowed without permission,” they piped up, grinning cheekily.  
“In any case, send me an email. I'll see what I can do.” 

The class all shuffled towards the door, taking back their shoes. Julian regretted his boots immensely, he was the last one to still be lacing up. Nadia wasn't going anywhere, it seemed, but Asra appeared next to him.  
“Got a class after this? I need new shoes and you look about as lost as can be, I'll show you the way to the supply store.” They were leaning against the wall, smiling down at him. 

Julian's hands shook suddenly on his laces.  
“I have… yeah I've got a break, my class isn't until later,” he responded, trying to act casual. And failing? Maybe. 

“Well, we've held hands and danced together, so I assume we're a little past introductions, but, I'm Asra.” Their smile was intoxicating.  
“Julian,” he said, well aware that they already knew.  
“I know” they said.  
“Are you always this cheeky?” Julian asked, clambering to his feet.  
“Depends, do you like it?” Asra said, grabbing their bag and slinging it over their head.  
“Can I plead the fifth?” Julian's smile was genuine now, looking down at Asra.  
“You can, but I'll take that as a yes.”  
Julian pulled the door open and held it for Asra, who placed a hand over their heart and gasped dramatically.  
“What a gentleman!” They said, bowing low as they walked past. Julian grinned. “I'd hope so.” 

The walk to the dance store was surprisingly short, thank the gods. They chatted lightly, about school and classes and jobs. Asra was a philosophy major with a minor in dance, and wasn't at all shocked that Julian, a bio major with intentions of going to medical school, was more than a little, shall we say, skeptical of philosophy as a major.  
“I just don't… get it. What's the point?”  
“What's the point of anything, really?” They smiled over a pair of very nice ballroom shoes.  
“I dunno, I guess.” Julian said, fingering at the wingtips of the shoes. “I just want to… help people.”  
“And that's how you want to do it. With medicine. I'm hoping I can… help people another way.” Asra was blushing now, looking away.  
“I can't say I understand, but I respect it. But I reserve the right to make fun of you if you start anything funky.” Julian teased, lightening his tone.  
“Fair.” Asra looked up, smile back in place, dazzling. Good Lord they were pretty.  
“Deal.” 

“You gonna take these ones? They're not quite doc Martens, but they looked good on you.”  
It was Julian's turn to blush.  
“I guess if my docs are out of the running….” He picked up the shoes and held them to his chest. “Didn't you need new shoes?”  
Asra gestured to a pair of black heels in a box at their feet. “I know my size in capezios and I've been eyeing these forever. I don't really need to try them on.”  
“And deprive me the privilege of seeing them first?” Julian put a hand over his heart, mock hurt.  
With a little sigh but a twinkle in their gaze, they slipped off their flats and wrapped the ankle strap around their leg, just under their leggings.  
When they stood, Julian was a little breathless all over again. The heels weren't tall enough to put Asra above Julian, but they were closer. The heel did, however, make their legs longer and sleeker, and did sinful things to their ass that Julian tried very hard not to notice. They did a few quick steps in front of the mirror, hips swaying and feet flashing, then turned back to him.  
“Happy?”  
“I suppose,” he nodded, blushing and looking away as they bent at the waist to unclasp them. Oh dear God they were flexible. Of course they were. 

Julian was no longer sure if he would survive ballroom dance class. 

“Okay, let's do this.” He turned sharply around and walked up to the counter, plopping down his shoes and smiling at the girl behind the register. Asra appeared moments later with their own.  
“Asra, you brought a friend! And he's taking…” the girl flipped a shoe over, then flicked her eyes curiously back up to look at Julian, “ballroom?”  
“Yes, and apparently he's too intimidating to partner with literally any of the girls in the class, so he's stuck with me.” Julian glanced at Asra, slightly confused. “Can you blame them, though?” Asra's grin was as cheeky as always.  
“Not. At. All.” The girl busied herself with ringing up Julian's shoes as he stared at her wordlessly. What did they mean? Were they making fun of him? He swiped his card when she prompted him to, though, and once Asra had paid they both waved as Asra ushered him out. 

“Coffee? I know a place right by here. You'll like it, I hope.”  
They weren't really asking. Not that Julian would have said no. 

He followed them down an alley that would have been terrifying had it not been so brightly painted, with flowers in pots on the windowsills, and up a flight of stairs to a brightly lit but homey cafe that Julian literally never would have seen. 

“Hi, Asra!” The woman popped her head up from where she was watering flowers.  
“Hi, dear. Do you have-”  
“Your usual? Of course. You're keeping our cafe afloat, honey, of course I do. You know, you could just buy a tin,” she teased, already spooning a small amount of tea leaves into a mesh thing and placing it into a tiny teapot. Julian wasn't quite sure what it was, but it looked fancy.  
“And for you, dear?”  
“Oh, just… coffee?” Julian asked, feeling his face burn up to his ears.  
“Anything in it?” She asked. He shook his head, earning a satisfied look. “Attaboy, coffee should be enjoyed as-is. When Asra gets coffee, it's always more sugar than coffee. But-"  
"That's not a problem we ever have, because you make the best lapsang souchong I've ever had and it's all I'll ask for until I die, probably?" Asra cut in, sauntering over to the counter and leaning over it to stare at the pot.  
"Yes, and it'll be ready when it's ready. I'll bring it to you in a few, go sit." The woman flapped her hands at them, smiling through her stern look, and Asra pushed off the counter to wander towards a cozy table in the corner. Julian followed. 

"It's about time I did the card of the day. You don't mind?" Asra pulled out a deck of large cards from the bag slung over their shoulder and then dropped the bag. Julian shook his head, not entirely sure what Asra meant. "Great, because I'm doing it anyway. I was late this morning and it's usually how I start off the day." 

Julian watched Asra's hands as they gracefully shuffled the deck of cards, dark purple with flashes of gold against their gold skin, and split it into three stacks on the table. Then, just in time for their cups to arrive, they snatched the three stacks back up and held the deck in both hands.  
"A reading?" The woman said, arching an eyebrow. She reminded Julian of Mazelinka, he realized.  
"Just today's card. Julian's premed, I doubt he'd want a reading." Asra said lightly, and grasped one from the middle, flipping out onto the table. 

They stared at the card for much longer than expected before the woman broke the silence with a loud, booming laugh. "Knight of cups! Good Lord, could those cards be more obvious?" She clapped them on the shoulder, breaking them from their apparent reverie. Julian craned his neck to see. It looked a lot like a fish with a cup to him. What was so obvious about that? 

Before he could ask, Asra had grabbed the card and shoved it back into the deck.  
"Well. That's it for today, then." They looked a little more frazzled than before. What did card of the day do, stress you out?  
"Don't let your tea get cold, dears. And Julian, please do tell me what you think of the coffee."  
Obediently, Julian raised the cup to his lips and took a small, careful sip.  
Oh no, it was… really good coffee.  
"This is amazing!" He said before he could stop himself.  
"I didn't ask for flattery, pretty boy," she responded from back behind the counter.  
"No, really, it's… what?"  
"What?" She asked, disappearing from sight.  
Julian turned back to Asra who was sipping their tea with a very amused look on their face. "Did she…?"  
"Yeah, Mrs. Satrinava is really something. You should meet her boyfriend, he's incredible." Asra's eyes got just a little more distant. 

"Satrinava, like…"  
"Nadi, yes. Her parents. When we say we've known each other forever that's a lie, but they've been very kind to me and it feels like we have. I won't bore you with my parents-missing-foster-care sob story, but the Satrinava family has been there for me and my best friend since we were kids." Asra smiled brightly, clearly trying to lighten the mood. "And her tea is bomb, so that helps! I swear I'm here every day. I just can't make it like she does, I don't know how she does it! Do you want to try?" They held out their cup. Julian smelled it. 

"Why does it smell like….. burned leaves…." He asked, trying to formulate a better description for the smell.  
"Because it is. You don't have to try it, but it's better than it smells, I swear." Julian caught the smile playing on Asra's lips before he gingerly took a sip of the tea.  
It was… definitely the most interesting thing he'd tried in a while. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. 

"It's not everyone's cup of tea, but it is mine. Don't worry, I'm not offended if you hated it," Asra said as they took the cup back, keeping eye contact as they placed their lips on the spot Julian's had just vacated and taking a sip. Julian swallowed hard.  
"No it, it wasn't bad just, interesting…" he trailed off, distracted now by Asra's lips and the cup and… 

His alarm beeping loudly from his pocket.  
"Oh Gods, my class. My class starts in fifteen minutes." He leapt up, banging his knee on the table and shaking the drinks perilously. "Shit, sorry, my bad. I forgot I have class. I'm…" he pulled a few crumpled dollar bills from his pocket, trying in vain to flatten them out before handing them to a shocked-looking Asra.  
"If that doesn't cover it I'll… get yours next time. See you tomorrow?"  
"Oh? Will I see you tomorrow? We don't have class until Thursday but…" Asra raised an eyebrow.  
"I- wh- that's what I… I meant… I'll see you in class!" Julian spluttered, grabbing his coffee and rushing for the door before he could make any bigger of a fool of himself. 

Asra's laugh, soft but clear like a bell, followed him out and down the stairs. It wasn't until he got back to the street that he didn't really know which was the way back to school, but hell if he was going to go back and ask.  
He picked a direction and started marching, trying very hard not to think about white curls and purple eyes and maybe failing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is for making new friends who are also gay for Asra Alnazar it's @fragile-euphoria please be my friend


End file.
